


Tethered and Tied

by Diablerie



Series: Forsaking All Others [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extreme Underage, M/M, No Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter Hale, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotiles, Tiny Mate Stiles, bride abduction, child bride, child endangerment, non-consensual mating bite, non-sexual nudity, off-screen violence to children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablerie/pseuds/Diablerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's waited a long time for something so fine as Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethered and Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/gifts), [hxlios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxlios/gifts).



> This fic would not exist without the following:  
> 1\. A post on 1001cranes's tumblr that talked about huge feral monsters and their tiny mates.  
> (I'm pretty sure that's where I saw it, so I'll be _little_ embarrassed if that's wrong).  
>  2\. The encouragement of Laura and Oumriel who told me to do the thing.
> 
> Tethered and Tied is unofficially dedicated to Rrrowr and Saucery for writing some of the first Steter fics I found as a baby 'shipper. Thanks to the Steter Network Chatzy for their support of the original chat-fic.
> 
> This began life as a drabble in the text box of chatzy because we all wanted to see more sort of feral Peter who kidnaps Stiles as his child bride. T&T has been expanded but only slightly edited. The AU takes place in some kind of pseudo medieval time, but I made minimal efforts to use archaic or formal language because I am trash. Seriously everyone, this was supposed to be a tumblr drabble. I never wanted to post this on AO3, but tumblr refused to respect my paragraph breaks. Sorrynotsorry?
> 
> The title is from an eminently appropriate song by Portishead: [All Mine](http://youtu.be/2uLBYC4jKCU)
> 
>    
>  **Please look at the end notes if you have any concerns about content. I did not use the archive warnings for rape as no sex occurs, but a lot non-consensual things happen. Take care of yourselves.**

 

 

Stiles and Scott are supposed to keep the village walls within sight while they're working. Though both are young, they're still capable of helping their village gather medicinal plants and berries. Except the boys are always in some mischief or scheme. One thing leads to another, and before they know it they're hopelessly lost. It must be hours ago since they've seen the walls, but Stiles is trying to keep his confidence up for Scott's sake. There's no way his dad won't find them. His dad is the best tracker, and the bravest man who ever lived. Much better than Allison's dad.

Finally, Stiles admits that they're too lost to keep wandering. It's clear they'll need to settle here for the night, so they start a small fire after clearing the space around their carefully stacked collection of sticks.

"It'll be okay, Scott," soothes Stiles. "It's like an adventure! After this Jackson will have to keep his fat mouth shut about us being babies.  _He's_ never spent a whole night outside of the village. We even have all these blackberries we found! No one has to know we ate them as long as we bring back the important bits. Even if they're upset we went so far out, Healer Morrell and your mom will be really happy about the joint-pine we found."

"What about the wolves," whispers Scott. "Allison says that's why we don't go out too far at night. And never on the full moon! We'll get killed... or  _worse_ . What if we're eaten!" Scott tears at his hair in horror and wheezes out, "I can't marry Allison if we're  _poop_ , Stiles!"

Stiles takes on the task of calming Scott's hysterics before he strains his weak lungs. The uneventful hours do even more to reassure him of their safety. Everything is perfectly fine. They're safe by the cozy fire. They set up a watch rotation (just like we're real men, Scott!), and by the time the boys make a bed of dry leaves, they're laughing and throwing pine cones at each other. When the moon is high in the sky, Scott goes to sleep mumbling that _maybe_ the wolves are just a story.

Now that he's the only one awake, Stiles admits to himself that it's eerie being in the deep woods at night. There's something unsettling about the open sky above them and the shadows held at bay only by the trembling barrier of their fire's light.

He startles with fear whenever he spies the varicolored eyeshines of forest animals, but, each time, it's a harmless creature. On one such occasion, Stiles is absolutely convinced that the red eyed creature crashing in the nearby brush must be a wolf. His heart pounds as he clutches a stout stick and his belt knife - ready to defend their camp - when, finally, an opossum trundles out with several of its young clinging to her back. He's shaken and a little queasy as feelings of relief war with terror, so he can only prod Scott awake to takeover the night watch ahead of schedule and collapse into the body-warmed leaves.

He sleeps fitfully, disturbed by strange dreams. Stiles is lost at sea with no land in sight. He can hear Scott calling for help, but,, too soon he's lost beneath the water. In the state between dreams and waking, Stiles can still feel phantom waves rocking the boat. There's a sound, almost like distant thunder, when he realizes that the noise is emanating from the ground. Except he's no longer lying on his pile of leaves. He's draped over something _mobile and furry_. Whatever the creature, it's warm enough that Stiles is sweating even in the cool night air.

Suddenly, his mysterious conveyance halts, and Stiles is gently forced to make the short drop onto the soft dirt. He's almost too afraid to look; but if Stiles is about to die, then he'll do it like a man -- like his father would.

Stiles reaches deep inside for courage, and opens his eyes. He gazes up helplessly at a monster. The stories are true and not-true, for this wolf is like no pelt or picture Stiles has ever seen. The moonlight is bright enough to reveal that it stands upright, though with an oddly hunched back and monstrous proportions. The mostly human face is marred by red eyes, pronounced ridges, and large fangs; there's no way it could be mistaken for a man... or a wolf.

The wolf-thing reaches for his arm with a huge, clawed appendage. "Hello, Stiles," he says with flash of fangs. "My name is Peter, and I've been waiting a very long time for you." Those red eyes fix hungrily on Stiles's throat where his frantic pulse jumps erratically beneath delicate skin.

"H-how do you know my name, Peter?"

The wolf-- _Peter_ \--ignores him and slowly suckles each of his fingers in turn. Stiles can feel the rough-slick drag of a tongue too large for human mouths and the careful caress of needle sharp teeth against his palm. It's equal portions terrifying and exciting. There's a queer tension building in his stomach, and he's panting as though he's just run a mile. So far, Peter only seems interested in licking Stiles, not hurting him; maybe Peter will allow Stiles to go home after he explains that he can't live in the woods and be licked - no matter how much Stiles wants to learn about magical wolf-people.

"Why did you take me and not Scott? I can't stay with you forever. My father will be looking for me! I'm all he has left..."

The teeth nip warningly against his palm before the small hurt is soothed by that inhuman tongue. The wolf-man seems reluctant to remove Stiles's hand from his mouth in order to rumble, "I've always known you, Stiles. I pledged myself to you years ago. I don't want to be angry with you, but I will be if you continue to deny my claim."

"What claim?" Stiles cries. "What does that mean? Did you-did you _kill_ Scott?"

At the mention of his friend, the wolf lets out a rage-filled snarl. "He tried to keep you from me, Stiles. This  _Scott_ is lucky I left him alive. Now... **no more questions.** "

The monster lifts that tender, young wrist to his mouth and bites down. As the pain overtakes him, Stiles finds the breath to scream for a father who isn't there. A father he knows can't save him.

* * *

Peter smooths away the furrow of pain on the his boy's unconscious face then shifts out of his alpha form. His eyes still gleam with a crimson light as he rends Stiles's roughspun garments from his body and covers them with the blood from a carelessly made gash in Peter's own side and the few sluggish trickles from Stiles's fresh bite. Satisfied that the bloody scraps will end any hopes of finding a living child, the man steals a moment to rub his face into his pretty mate's soft throat and breathe deeply. The scent is almost enough to make him lose his head, so Peter quickly cradles Stiles against the warmth of his skin and runs to the safety of home.

His low voice comforts the sleeping boy during the entire trek back to their den. "I'll take such good care of you, Stiles. I'll be father, husband, and lover to you. You'll want for nothing as long we're together. I'll make you forget the life you left behind. You're so perfect for me. My sweet boy. _My own._ "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might be persuaded to continue this in a series? It is a mystery!
> 
>  
> 
> **Specific warnings:**
> 
> Peter is an adult wolf-monster. He kidnaps Stiles after causing off-screen hurt to Scott. He expresses creepy, stalker knowledge of Stiles's existence, and implies that he might harm Stiles if he 'makes him angry'. After this, he gives Stiles a mating bite on the wrist - as described by fanon. While Stiles is unconscious from pain, he strips him and non-descriptively self-injures himself in order to perform forensic countermeasures and make the villagers think Stiles was killed by wild animals. Peter then scents Stiles neck carries him home while they are both naked, and he has a one-sided conversation about being Stiles's father-husband-lover and generally describes him as a possession.
> 
> If I continue this story, then it will be pretty dark. Peter will be largely unconcerned with human concepts of consent and "old enough".
> 
> Please let me know if you think I need additional tags or if you spotted glaring errors or typos.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Love Made Complete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433298) by [Diablerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablerie/pseuds/Diablerie)




End file.
